La boite de Pandore
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Jack, le jour de son anniversaire fait le bilan de sa vie.


Fic n° 57

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas ….

Epoque : Saison 9 . Jack dirige le World House Security.

Spoilers : évocation d'épisodes précédents et la saison 8. Rien sur la 9, sauf la fonction de Jack.

Genre : romance.

Résumé . Un jour comme un autre.

LA BOITE DE PANDORE

Il était huit heures du matin et Jack O'Neill était déjà fatigué. La veille il y avait eu ce congrès de l' USAF auquel il avait été bien obligé d'assister.

Rien de plus ennuyeux pour lui que ces réunions qui s'étiraient en longueur dans le ronronnement de la voix des hauts gradés qui se succédaient à la tribune. Rien de nouveau pour le général O'Neill, mais une obligation à être là, ordre du président.

Il s'en serait bien passé. Il était question surtout de l'Irak, de la position des USA dans le monde. Mais naturellement rien sur ce qui se passait ailleurs. Parmi les personnes présentes une poignée seulement était dans le secret des dieux. A savoir que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'univers, et que ça ne se passait pas toujours très bien.

Après la journée il y avait eu le banquet, là le général O'Neill avait dû serrer de nombreuses mains, parler de choses qui n'étaient pas de première importance pour lui.

Le dîner s'éternisait et sa voisine de gauche n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du pied pendant toute la durée du repas. Il avait pris son air le plus bourru pour tenter de la décourager .Peine perdue, plus il était sombre, plus il lui plaisait apparemment.

A la fin du repas il s'éclipsa retournant dans les grands salons à la recherche de personnes connues. Il retrouva quelques connaissances, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à leur dire. Son travail l'avait toujours éloigné des réalités politiques ou même militaires. Et puis les conversations mondaines ce n'était pas son truc.

Les gens le regardaient se demandant qui il pouvait bien être. Et c'était normal il avait fait carrière dans l'ombre , la plupart du temps en mission secrète, et ensuite à la base encore plus secrète de Cheyenne Mountain.

Il passait très droit, en grand uniforme, avec toutes les décorations étalées sur sa poitrine. Il avait fière allure et les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, mais il n'en voyait aucune.

Finalement à minuit passé il s'éclipsa . Le président l'avait vu mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

L'appartement qu'il louait à Washington n'était pas grand, un séjour avec une petite cuisine dans un angle, une chambre à coucher et une salle de bain attenante. Il était dans un quartier calme et relativement proche de son lieu de travail.

Naturellement il n'y avait personne chez lui à l'attendre. Qui aurait voulu vivre avec quelqu'un qui travaillait seize heures par jour et qui ne rentrait que pour dormir ?

Il s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil, il n'avait même pas envie de se coucher, il prit une bière dont il n'avait nul besoin, la soirée avait déjà été très arrosée.

Tout en sirotant sa bière il songea que le lendemain il aurait cinquante ans . Un tournant, un cap.

Le bilan de sa vie n'était pas brillant. Divorcé, un fils décédé, un amour impossible qui l'empêchait de refaire sa vie.

Il se secoua. Sa décision était prise. Demain il mettrait un terme à tout ça.

Il se leva tôt, par habitude. C'était dimanche et le vide de sa vie lui apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur. L'an dernier à la base, il avait encore l'impression de tout contrôler, il avait des amis. Pas à Washington. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour Daniel et Teal'c, sans doute en mission sur une lointaine planète. Et quand un visage aux cheveux blonds lui vint à l'esprit, il le chassa aussitôt.

Son carnet d'adresse personnel était vide. Il n'avait que des relations de travail, beaucoup. Mais personne de proche. Sauf peut être Sandra Masson.

Une brune pétillante qui travaillait à deux pas de son bureau, et qui avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le général O'Neill. Trop peut être. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller le voir dans son bureau. Une fois ils avaient pris un verre ensemble. La conversation avait été agréable, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à se souvenir de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Et puis un jour ils avaient été plus loin, et s'étaient revus de temps à autre par la suite.

Et s'il l'appelait ? Elle viendrait immédiatement. Il en était sûr.

-Sandra ? O'Neill.

-Jack ! dit-elle avec surprise.

-Je voulais t' inviter à déjeuner, dit-il

-Volontiers.

-Je passe te prendre ?

Elle avait accepté tout de suite, il aurait pu le parier.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il se sentait donc si seul ? Il savait parfaitement que ça n'aboutirait à rien. Ils déjeuneraient , puis iraient assister à un concert de jazz ou de rock, puis ils passeraient à son appartement à lui, et cela finirait au lit. Ensuite elle partirait.

Quand ils sortaient c' était toujours comme cela que ça se passait.

Le déjeuner se passa bien, ensuite elle voulut aller voir le dernier film de Woody Allen. Puis il l'emmena chez elle.

Très vite il prit ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser et quelques instants plus tard ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Le programme prévu à la seconde près !

Il était couché, nu, et elle le regardait. D'un doigt léger elle caressait ses cicatrices. Il repoussa sa main, se leva et fila vers la salle de bain.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle l'attendait, vêtue d'un de ses vieux peignoirs beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ?

-Si, tout va bien dit-il en souriant. Une bière ? proposa t-il en se servant dans le frigo.

-Je veux bien dit-elle.

Il resta debout devant la fenêtre, silencieux. Il avait revêtu un pantalon beige et un polo bleu près du corps. Il est magnifique pensa t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

-Bon je crois que je vais y aller dit-elle en posant sa bière à peine entamée sur la table. Je peux prendre la salle de bain ?

-Bien sûr dit-il distraitement.

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit couler l'eau de la douche qui se mêla à ses larmes. Elle avait un tendre sentiment pour Jack. C'était un homme parfait pour elle. Fort, généreux, un homme sur qui on pouvait certainement s'appuyer, et tellement sexy. Un corps parfait. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? une petite cinquantaine pas plus. Encore jeune. Pourquoi n'était-il pas marié ? Divorcé peut être ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Il était le chef le plus occulte de toute la planète, et elle travaillait dans son département. Cet homme était un mystère. Elle décida de creuser un peu. Peut être que si elle le connaissait mieux…

-Je vais rentrer, Jack dit-elle.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Non merci, je vais prendre un taxi. Tu sais Jack, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux !

-Merci dit-il en lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Elle fit si peu de bruit en sortant qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son départ.

Avec Sandra, le couvert était toujours mis. Il le savait. Il avait fort bien compris qu'elle l'aimait en silence. C' était une femme remarquable. Il s'en voulut de la laisser entretenir de faux espoirs. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Un jour il le lui dirait. Pour le moment il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Mettre fin à cette liaison douce amère était au dessus de ses forces. Ses démons reviendraient aussitôt le hanter. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir les tenir loin de lui. Contrôler. Voilà c'était ça, il voulait contrôler. Avec Sandra c'est ce qui se passait. C'était toujours lui qui l'appelait. Elle était discrète, jamais elle n'avait affiché leur liaison au travail et de ça il lui en était reconnaissant.

Seul dans l'appartement, il finit sa bière et but celle que Sandra avait laissée.

Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? C'était un jour ordinaire pour lui. Son anniversaire certes, mais un jour ordinaire.

On ne le lui souhaitait pas à la base. Il n'avait jamais révélé sa date de naissance à qui que ce soit. Il n'aimait pas les débordements d'affection factice. Les cadeaux ? ça tombait toujours à côté.

Il ne croyait pas du tout au côté sincère d'un anniversaire. Pourtant il aimait retrouver ses amis autrefois, à la base. Leur groupe de quatre si soudé, que parfois les gens parlaient d'eux en les appelant les « quatre mousquetaires ».

C'était vrai tout ça. Et bien révolu maintenant. Le petit groupe avait éclaté, mais déjà bien avant son départ de Colorado Springs. L'année qu'il avait passé à la tête du SGC l'avait éloigné inexorablement de ceux qu'il aimait. Par contre Carter, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient rapprochés. Lui était monté dans les hautes sphères, et plus rien n'avait été comme avant.

Finalement son départ n'avait pas changé grand-chose sauf qu'il ne les voyait plus du tout. Il appelait la base presque tous les jours, mais n'avait affaire pratiquement qu'au général Landry, un de ses vieux amis. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était parti et il n'avait revu personne, et personne n'avait demandé de ses nouvelles.

Il était seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il siffla une troisième bière. Puis se tourna en dérision.

Ridicule, tu es l'homme le plus puissant après le président, tu pourrais avoir une vie mondaine bien remplie, rencontrer des gens, avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, et tu es là à t'enfiler des bières comme un pauvre type ! Que veux-tu faire de ta vie ? Epouser Sandra ? Non ça ne marcherait pas. Trop taciturne, trop bourru. Elle serait malheureuse.

Hélas ! il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question. Ou plutôt si, mais il l'avait enfoui tout au fond de lui-même, dans un coin sombre et inaccessible. Une quatrième bière lui embruma l'esprit suffisamment pour qu'il ressente moins la solitude. La cinquième anesthésia totalement sa douleur et la sixième le rendit somnolent. Il s'endormit comme un poivrot dans son fauteuil, tout seul.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de son sommeil. Il grogna et ne répondit pas. Le répondeur s'enclencha, il y eut un silence puis on raccrocha sans laisser de message. Soupir.

Ce ne devait être qu'un emmerdeur pensa t-il, sinon il aurait laissé un message.

Une heure plus tard rebelote.

Une voix féminine jaillit du haut parleur.

.-C'est Carter mon général, je venais vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Vous êtes là mon général ?

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite comme pétrifié.

Il bondit, mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Eh merde ! pensa t-il.

Comment avait-elle su ? Peu importe, elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et tout rejaillit en un seul coup à la surface. Son beau visage, ses yeux bleus magnifiques et si expressifs, ses lèvres si belles, et si douces. Il gardait un souvenir attendri de la boucle temporelle, ainsi que du baiser qu'il avait arraché à son double. La douleur de l'avoir perdue refit aussi surface.

Il se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Où était-elle ? peut être à Washington ? Il ressentait un besoin urgent de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il entende à nouveau sa voix. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé maintenant ? Elle avait besoin de lui peut être ?

Après la mort de son père ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé réellement avec Pete. Il avait cru un moment qu'elle l'avait quitté, mais ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Puis, elle était venue dans son chalet avec Daniel et Teal'c. Ils avaient retrouvé pour un moment leur entente d'autrefois. Et puis plus rien. Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil, c'était comme si Samantha Carter avait disparu de la circulation. Ou c'était peut être lui qui avait disparu ? Pourquoi accuser les autres ? Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à la revoir.

Il réécouta le message à la recherche d'un indice. Sa voix paraissait normale telle qu'en son souvenir. Elle avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt entre les deux phrases. Elle attendait qu'il décroche… Il réécouta plusieurs fois, n'avait –elle pas soupiré ? Il lui semblait que oui.

Et alors ? ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Elle était déçue sans doute de pas le trouver. C'était tout.

Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler.

Il essaya de la joindre. Il appela d'abord la base. On lui répondit qu'elle était absente. ça il le savait très bien. Elle avait voulu s'occuper un peu de Cassandra et avait pris momentanément un poste de consultant. Un coup de téléphone chez Cassie ne donna rien non plus. Son portable était muet également.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se maudire de n'avoir pas eu le réflexe de répondre tout de suite. De dépit il termina le pack de bière.

L'après midi était bien avancée, et déjà le ciel s' obscurcissait. 20 heures. Une longue soirée en perspective.

Le téléphone ! Vite !

Il décrocha :« O'Neill »

-Mon général ! C'est Carter !

-Carter !

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Allez dis quelque chose ! creuse-toi la cervelle !

Elle reprit :

-Bon anniversaire mon général !

-Merci, mais Carter comment le savez-vous ?

Elle rit :

-C'est un secret de polichinelle ! pour une informaticienne comme moi !

-Mais c'est écrit nulle part !

Puis l'évidence lui vint à l'esprit.

-Carter ! vous avez fouiné dans mon dossier personnel, ultra confidentiel.

Blanc au bout du fil.

-Je suis désolée mon général, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, je n'aurai pas du.

-Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ?

-Rien du tout. Je vous assure.

-Je vous crois Carter dit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Quel effet ça fait d' avoir cinquante ans mon général ?

-Oh, vous le verrez dans quelques années. En fait c'est nul ! Vous êtes où Carter ?

-En bas de chez vous mon général.

Cœur qui saute, ! montée d'adrénaline !

-Ah je vois, montez, je vous ouvre.

Il jeta vite les canettes vides, mit un peu d'ordre dans le séjour, et ferma la porte de sa chambre et de la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entra chez le général O'Neill. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis son départ de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle jeta un œil à l'appartement, petit, mais accueillant. Il avait su mettre une touche personnelle, avec quelques livres, des journaux. Pas de bibelots, les murs blancs avec juste au dessus du canapé une photo de son chalet, avec le lac derrière.

-Il vous manque ?

-Oui, je n'ai plus le temps d'y aller. Alors je regarde la photo, dit-il tristement.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Un café ? dit-il pour meubler la conversation. Elle se trouvait devant lui, et il était paralysé comme un adolescent.

-Volontiers, mon général.

Il fila dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café fumant.

-Que devenez-vous Carter ?

-Je ne vais à la base que pour les problèmes de la porte. En fait j'y vais presque tous les jours, mais cela me permet d'être là quand Cassie rentre du lycée.

Il la regarda, elle était magnifique dans ses vêtements civils. Une simple robe de laine blanche, une veste bleue, un foulard de soie autour du cou. Elle rayonnait. Heureuse ? apparemment, ou alors c'était le plaisir de le voir.

Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite raconter ce qu'elle faisait avec Cassie. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et était heureux que Sam s'en occupe.

-Vous reprendrez à plein temps à la base à la rentrée prochaine ?

-Certainement mon général , à moins que vous n' ayez un poste pour moi à Washington ?

-Quoi ? qu'est ce que vous dites ?

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air ahuri, car elle rit.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien mon général. mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir repartir sur le terrain, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Vous l'avez toujours fait et vous adoriez ça.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai un peu changé ces derniers temps. Mes priorités ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes.

-Ah ! dit-il surpris. Et je peux savoir quelles sont vos priorités ?

-Oui, vous en avez le droit mon général, je voudrais me marier et avoir des enfants.

Il se leva brusquement. Le cœur battant . Elle allait lui annoncer son mariage avec Shanahan, qu'elle s'était rabibochée avec lui, et que finalement ils allaient se marier. La jolie maison avait dû la décider tout compte fait.

-Shanahan ? dit-il entre les dents.

Il avait du parler suffisamment fort car elle l'entendit.

-Pete ? Oh non mon général !

A tous les coups elle allait lui sortir le nom d'un freluquet quelconque. Finalement il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir qui c'était. Il voulut couper court.

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, Carter dit-il du ton le plus joyeux qu'il put. Mais il trouvait que sa phrase sonnait faux.

Elle était surprise. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ?

-Vous ne me demandez pas qui c'est mon général ?

-Si bien sûr dit-il. Je le connais ?

-Oui vous le connaissez, et même très bien.

Alors c'était quelqu'un de la base. Daniel peut être ? Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Sûrement pas un militaire.

Mais pourquoi son cœur battait-il d'un coup plus vite. Non, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, sinon comme à un ami très cher. Pourquoi serait-elle restée six mois sans même lui passer un coup de fil ? Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues. Il se détourna. Elle pendant ce temps continuait, cruelle ou inconsciente.

-C'est un très vieil ami à moi que je n'ai pas vu pendant un certain temps.

-Ah oui ! dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut chevrotante.

Grand sourire de Sam.

-Mon général, écoutez moi. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne bougerez jamais. Ce n'est pas dans votre nature. Alors je prends les devants, si vous me rejetez tant pis. J'en assumerais la honte et j'irai me cacher dans un trou, mais je ne veux pas gâcher la dernière chance que nous ayons. Je ne suis plus directement sous vos ordres. Donc nous sommes tout à fait libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Maintenant si vous me dites non, je repars immédiatement et vous ne me reverrez pas.

Les mots se frayaient difficilement un chemin à travers sa conscience. Mais , elle le draguait ! ou plutôt elle lui faisait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il ait jamais entendu, celle qu'il attendait depuis plus de huit ans.

Son horizon s'éclaircit brusquement, l'avenir s'offrait à lui, un avenir radieux, une famille, des enfants tout ce dont il rêvait d'être et de faire avec elle. ELLE, sa Sam dont son cœur n'osait à peine murmurer le nom.

Lui dire non, mais elle était folle. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire non ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux fiévreux et le cœur cognant à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Elle rit, heureuse. enfin ! il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais qu'il l'aimait, du moins avec des mots.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'enflamma aussitôt à son contact.

-Sam, Sam, murmura t-il se délectant de son prénom.

Elle en fit autant :

-Jack !

-Tu as tout prévu n'est ce pas ?

-Cela t'ennuie ?

-Pas du tout. Comment étais-tu sûre que j'allais dire oui.

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas compris quel genre de bonhomme tu es ?

-Ah oui et je suis quoi ? dit-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

-Quelqu'un de fidèle. Tu m'aimes depuis si longtemps que cela en était rassurant. Tu m'as laissé le temps de me perdre et de te revenir, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez, Jack dit-elle en reprenant ses lèvres.

Il la prit dans ses bras et poussant la porte de la chambre du pied il la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Une vie nouvelle pouvait commencer. Oubliés tous les doutes, toutes les angoisses.

Finalement c'était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

FIN


End file.
